Prostate cancer is the second most common malignancy in males after cutaneous malignancies and is the second most common cause of cancer death among men in the United States. Prostate cancer is predominantly a disease of elderly men, and the absolute number of cases is expected to increase as worldwide life expectancy increases.
The retropubic approach to prostatectomy as a treatment for prostate cancer was introduced by Millin in 1947. The operation had distinct advantages over perineal prostatectomy in that urologists were more familiar with retropubic anatomy. The retropubic approach to radical prostatectomy also offers the advantage of the ability to perform an extraperitoneal pelvic lymph node dissection for staging purposes. During the past decade, modification in the technique of radical retropubic prostatectomy and the introduction of the anatomic nerve-sparing method resulted in a dramatic decrease in the two morbidities associated with the operation that cause the most concern—incontinence and impotence.
In a radical retropubic prostatectomy, the surgeon removes all or most of the patient's prostate. Because the urethra travels through the prostate, the upper part of the urethra is removed in the surgery. In order to restore proper urinary functions, the bladder and the urethra must be reconnected.
Providing this connection is particularly difficult due to the limited working space and the small size of the urethra. The size of the urethra makes it difficult to accurately place the suture thread through the wall of the urethra. Heretofore, surgeons would execute painstaking suturing operations with tiny, fine needles to reconnect the bladder to the urethra. It has been found that the use of sutures for this purpose has caused certain problems in recovery. These problems include necrosis of the sutured tissues, stricture of the urethra that impedes the flow of fluid through it, and a urethra-bladder connection that is not fluid-tight. In addition, when suturing the urethra to the bladder, the surgeon can possibly inadvertently pierce the nearby neurovascular bundle which can cause incontinence or impotence. The suturing process itself has also been found to be cumbersome, requiring the surgeon to grasp and stretch the bladder and urethra together before making the fine sutures. Sutures may also tear the urethra, resulting in further complications.
With radical retropubic prostatectomies becoming more common, faster and simpler ways to reconnect the bladder and urethra are in demand. It would be further advantageous to provide a means for the anastomosis of the urethra and bladder that does not require the use of potentially damaging sutures.
Additionally, there are other surgical procedures requiring the connection of vessels, hollow organs and tissues defining other body lumens. While some of these structures are large, and more easily manipulated by the surgeon, tissue structures defining other body lumens are smaller and more difficult to manipulate and hold in position while joining ends thereof after, for example, a transectional operation. Accordingly, a faster and simpler way to connect vessels, hollow organs and other tissues defining body lumens would be advantageous.
Reference will now be made in detail to various alternative embodiments of the method and instrument of the invention, and various alternative components thereof, illustrated in the accompanying drawings.